Wolfbane Potion
by lil Elis
Summary: Snape gets carried away with a potion and Dumboldore calls his house elf who's raised him since he was a child to come help. Contain spanking. Is an assignemnt i got from an exchange contest in a yahoo group


**Assignemnt:**the story you will be writing is one where Snape gets carried away with a potion and Dumboldore calls his house elf (who's raised him since he was a child) to come help.

Hope so ask it would be pleased, i tried my best and I will like to   
thanks my beta reader Bycicletire.

Wolfsbane potion

"The Wolfsbane potion is a recent discovery and a very complex potion to make; it allows a werewolf to maintain its human state of mind during the change. "

No one would call Severus Snape a quitter, the man succeeded in surviving the war, even in his difficult position as a spy and he didn't even strangle to death the boy who lived to irritate him, during the two years he had to teach him and the rest of the dunderheads the art of potions making. It wasn't as if many of his students understood the complexity of potion making. Some of them didn't even try and it wouldn't surprise him that Harry Potter wasn't the only one that didn't know that monks hood and aconite were the same plant, also called wolfbane.

Wolfbane Potions a relatively newly discovered potion and was quite difficult to make, but he had to do it, at first because Dumbledore asked him to do it for no other the Remus Lupin. If Severus debt to the headmaster for all that the man had done for him had been just a tad smaller then he wouldn't even have consider making the potion for the werewolf. It took some convincing as it was, but as soon as Severus started work on the potion he became absorbed in how to make it. The ingredients, for the most weren't expensive, he already had them, but that was the easy part. The recipe was vague, many steps weren't included and the conditions in which it was first made were missing entirely. It would have to be many years till he found an idiot proof way of making it. Two days he stood over the cauldron, mixing ingredient, changing the temperature, the humidity in the room but failure was all he got. Green, blue, red every color in the word except the greenish-brown color that it was supposed to be.

He isolated himself from the rest of the staff, he needed peace and quite, plus no one would be stupid enough to go near him when he was in one of his moods, in which his temper had full control of mouth.

"Mister Albus Dumbledore, asked Spook to see what Master Severus Snape was doing "said a voice that could be traced to the small figured of a house elves.

"Spook leave!" said Snape in a tone of voice that would make Neville Longbottom drop dead.

"Spook is worried about Master Snape and Spook must keep his promise to Master Snape mother the Spook will take care of Master Snape."

"As you well know you medaling house elf, my mother died a long time ago, so as your new owner I tell you to disappear before I lose the little patience I posses. You should count yourself lucky that I know you from my childhood or I wouldn't be so merciless."He said standing over the cauldren , impatiently to have the house elve dissapear and leave himto his bussnes.

"Spook only wishes the best for Master Snape, Spook is worried that Master Snape has not eaten or slept for last two days. Spook will listen to Master Snape order after Spook has seen that Master Snape's mother's order is fulfilled. Spook doesn't want to do anything that would hurt Master Snape but Spook will if Mater Snape doesn't go to eat and sleep." As those words left Spooks mouths , the house elf looked down at the floor worring about what he would have to do.

Arching an eyebrow in his typically way, Severus said dully "I've wasted enough time talking to you" and with a wave of his wand he made Spook disappeared, "And now to get back to the potions, stir four times counter clockwise."

Severus took his wand, moving it over the cauldron to continue the next part of the potions, but oddly the potion started to float. Snape raised a skeptical brow this was never happen before, the recipe didn't tell anything about the cauldron flying, but before he could realize what was happening, the desk started to spin and he also started to levitate.

"SPOOK! LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!" roar Snape in a voice that would of make stones run for cover.

As the last word left Snapes mouth, the little house elf reappeared and in less than a seconds a curse was flying straight at the creature.

Snape felt relieved that the curse was deflected by the house elf, he hated the little creature right now, but he didn't wish to cause it pain. Severus felt his wand flying out of his hand and he felt the rough surface of the desk as he was positioned against it with his rear up. He grabbed a hold of the edges of the desk with his hands, he understood quite quickly what Spook had in mind. Even if it was one of the stupidest ideas in his opinion, to be spank like a young child who didn't get his way, Severus was still going to make the best of it. He knew straight away that he couldn't escape, the spell that kept him down was too strong, and Severus Snape doesn't beg, he survived the cruciatus, this little spanking would pass in a moment. All that was hurt was Severus's pride at being so easily coat off guard, but Spooked had punished him in his childhood, and they were alone in the room.

As his robe has flown over his head and his pants were lower, there could been seen a tiny bit of redness in the professors' check, but just for a little time.

"Spook is sorry he has to do this, but Spook is only doing this for Masters Snape good, hope Master could forgive Spook for what Spook will do."

A grunt could be heard from Severus Snape but the sound was replaced by the sound made by the swift movement of Severus's wand traveling through the air and then the crack it made when it hit skin.

Spank, Spank, spank, this wasn't as easy as Severus initially thought. He had started to breathe hard, and it took all his self control to not lose it.

Spank, Spank, spank, his bottom was fast changing the colors, from pink to a darker shade of red. By this time Severus tongue and hand were bleeding, and the tears run down his face.

Spank, spank , spank, as fast as it started , it ended, the professors bottom was a acceptable shade of red , not to red to be consider abusive and not to pink to not teach a lesson.

Spook disappeared for a few moments to allow Severus to gain control, he found out it was better to let his master get up by himself, this way Severus could maintained the pride he cherish so much. Reappearing the house else brought with him a bottle needed to instantly heal cuts, he gave it to his master, knowing well enough that he needed it.

"Spook will now do as Master Snape told him, Spook will leave. Spook hopes Master Snape will take care of himself; Spook just wants Master Snape to be healthy. ", and with that he disappeared.

Severus, who was already dressed, took the bottle that Spook left and used it on his hands and on his tongue. He took his wand and slowly lowered the cauldron back on the desk. At this moment taking a break would be exactly what he needed. With a shift of his wand the cauldron was clean, and considering that he couldn't sit down at this moment, sleep was the only alternative. He already made a plan, he would sleep, then eat something light standing, after which he would make a potions that would relive the pain in his bottom and then he would really eat. He just knows realized how tired and hungry he really has, the potions he would try it again, but that will be later, much much later.


End file.
